Halloween for the Demigods
by iamfandom
Summary: PERCABETH FRAZEL JIPER ONESHOT HALLOWEEN


APOV

I hate halloween. It was just a dumb holiday for people who wanted to be something they weren't. She sat on her bed typing away on Daedalus's laptop when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Piper skipped in.

"I swear to the gods if you are here to make me dress up for Halloween, I will murder you!"

'Back down. Back down. I just wanted to say-'

She hopped up on my bed before she finished her sentence.

'- Percy might want to see you in a sexy witch or mermaid or whatever costume,' she said with a smirk.

'No! Never!'

Piper just laughed.

'I'm just kidding, but I would love to see Percy's reaction to that. That would be a Kodak moment.'

'oh shut up!'

'how about I make a compromise? Hazel and I are dressing in corresponding costumes, and we need a third. It isn't sexy or anything, just try it.'

' Tell me what it is first.'

'But that would ruin the surprise of it all!'

'At least tell me the correspondence between them all.'

'Fine. We are going as Disney Princesses.'

I sigh. I really hated Disney. They were the worst of them all. No one is that freakin perfect.

'I will, if it is for one night, and nothing sexy.'

Piper was overjoyed.

'Yay! I already have your costume! Just come over in about twenty minutes!'

She hopped down from my bead and ran out the door. Gods I am going to regret this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Exactly twenty minutes later I was in front of the Aphrodite cabin. I sighed as I knocked on the door. Gladly Piper answered it.

'Come on in, Princess.'

I sighed. The place was filled to the brim with girls in wacked up costumes. I didn't understand half of them. Over by Piper's bunk, stood a very confused Hazel.

'Who am I again? I don't think I saw this movie.'

She wore a shimmering green dress that seemed to have many layers to it. Her hair was braided and put In a bun. She had white gloves covering her little hands. And finally, to top it all off, she wore a small modest tiara.

'You are from the movie The Princess and the Frog. It is about a New Orleans girl and a frog and blah blah blah. I'll make you watch it one day.'

Piper was dressed in some sort of Native American costume. I knew that one, although she wasn't nesscicarily a princess. She was Pocahontas.

She ushered me to the bathroom and helped me dress in a large blue dress. She straightened my hair and pinned it into a bun. She took a blue ribbon and tied it around it. Then she placed a tiara on my head. And she only gave me one, clear like shoe. As in a glass slipper. Personally I found it annoying, and a little too big. I walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of a full body mirror.

'Wow.'

The blue dress was pretty large, but it slimmed to my figure. The small sleeves fell off my shoulders revealing a couple scars from the battle at the Doors of Death. I sighed remembering that. Percy was now my fiancée. (Followers that is part of a FF I wrote. It is on ) I guess it was nice. I picked up my dagger from Piper's bed.

'How in Hades am I suppose to fight in this?' I say turning to Piper.

'You won't be doing any fighting tonight, you just leave that here!' she patted her bed. I really didn't want to leave my dagger here but I guess I had to.

An Aphrodite boy, yes boy (there can be boys), tapped Piper. She whipped around.

'They should be coming. It took me a while to get Percy to let me mess with his hair.'

Wait. What? What did Piper do to the boys? And did she mean Frank, Jason, and Percy? I shouldn't of agreed to this.

I sat down next to Hazel on Piper's bed.

'So what is this event supposed to be?' hazel asked.

'It is like a Halloween party with food and stuff, and the Apollo kids always play music and stuff. It's actually kind of cool with the lanterns and stuff in the pavilion. You'll like it.'

She nodded and stayed silent. She wasn't really one for long speeches. I looked down at her gloves. Over her one glove she wore her engagement ring. Yep, I said engagement. I looked down at my own. It was beautiful. I almost never took it off. With its sea green gem and gray diamonds. I never got a chance to ask Percy where he got it. There was a knock at the door. Piper squealed, and told everyone to be quiet. I felt my knees shaking under my big blue dress.

Frank was the first to walk in. I couldn't help but smile. He wore a prince like outfit, similar to the movie version. He smiled and looked only at Hazel. They both were blushing.

He went up to her and put out an arm.

'My lady, may I escort you to the Halloween party?'

Hazel only nodded smiling like no tomorrow. She wrapped her small arm in Frank's and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. He was definitely happy. I swear as they were walking out I heard Frank whisper to Hazel:

' Piper almost made me go as a frog.'

Next Jason came in. I still was uneasy about him, but i made an exception for giving him glares tonight. He looked pretty identical to John Smith himself. He had his hair wind blown, like he had just gotten off from a long voyage at sea. He smiled at Piper when he approached her. Piper was almost in tears. I guess she always hoped to be a prince one day. And that day came.

'May I escort you to the Halloween Party, my lady?'

Piper nodded very formally and wrapped her arm in his. I watched them walk out of the cabin.

My heart skipped a beat when Percy walked in. He was dressed in a light blue formal costume, as in Cinderella. His hai was slicked down with gel. He looked like a prince. Except for his hilarious half smile he had on his face. He was always going to have a Percy touch to him. He held his hands behind his back as he approached me. Then he knelt to the ground and took from behind his back a small clear shoe. My other glass slipper. Without a word he slipped it on my foot. He then looked up and said, 'You must be my princess.'

My heart skipped a beat. No one had called me their princess since my dad, when I was six. Percy stood up from the ground and held out his hand.

'May I escort you to this Halloween Party, my princess?'

'Of course, my prince.'

I gave him my hand and he bent down and kissed it. We then walked arm and arm out. As soon as we gotta good proximity away from the cabin, Percy said, 'Well, I didn't think Piper was that good.'

'Trust me, it could've been a lot worse.'

'What'd she threaten?'

I sighed. I guess I could tell him. I wonder what his reaction would be.

'A sexy cat or mermaid.'

Percy smiled. Not looking down at me.

'Well, personally, I like Cinderella a bit better.'

'Just a bit?'

'Just a bit.'

I laughed. He smiled and looked down at me. We were closer to the pavilion. Right before we entered, Percy stopped.

'Well, Cinderella, you better not be leaving me at midnight.'

'I wouldn't think of it. Right back at you there Prince Charming.'

He wrapped his arms around the waist line of my dress and pulled me close. We were nose and nose. Right before he kissed me, he whispered, 'I wouldn't dare.' Then he kissed me. His brain might melt through his body, but my brain stops altogether. And for a daughter of Athena, hat was a big deal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I guess in should explain some of the costumes tonight. Well, about ten minutes after our arrival, Leo bursts in, wearing a cape and swinging around a Hammer. His hair was slicked back with grease, and he had his confident smile on. You guessed it. Thor. I kind of laughed because he was just a little dude, but hey, be who you want to be. Octavian was a ghost, I think. I don't really know. Reyna didn't show.

Percy on the other hand, eventually got me to dance with him. I knew Percy and his clumsy dancing but he seemed to have improved. He spun me around a couple times, and even dipped me. After that, I kissed him on the cheek. He turned red.

Frank and Hazel sat in the corner. Hazel sat on Franks lap. They were laughing about something. Hazel was so happy, and Frank definitely was too. They were getting ready to leave when Hazel kissed him on the lips. Frank swept her up and cradled her bridal style.

Percy and I walked hand and hand down to the beach. I picked the pins out of my hair and let it fall over my bare shoulders. It was still straight, not curly.

'Well, how'd you ever get it that straight.?' Percy asked.

I shrugged. 'The world may never know.' I smiled. We sat in the sand and watched the stars. It was perfect until I heard someone sneaking up behind us. It was Piper and a couple other Aphrodites. One was holding a video recorder.

'What are-'

But before I could say anything the girl with Piper whipped her finger and my dress started to change. It turned black and grew tighter and shorted. I knew all to well where this was going. I stood up and chased after them.

'How dare you Piper! We had a deal!'

But it was too late. I wore a strapless leather like outfit thingy. It cutoff high thigh and two straps attached to boots. The top part of the outfit was low. Thats all I'll say. I stopped as soon as they got too far away. I turned to see a gawking Percy. I couldnt read his expression. I felt my face get really red. I crossed my arms over my chest.

'Do you have anything to say?' I ask trying to avoid eye contact.

It took him a second, but he responded.

'You have the most beautiful eyes in the world.'

I couldn't help but smile. I stepped for ward and kissed him.

'Now that, is the right answer.'

THE END!


End file.
